Disclosed herein is a system for detecting and managing an undesirable noise that may be present in a communications system.
Modern technology has minimized the need for a number of participants in a gathering to be physically present. Such a gathering may include a meeting, class, training, and the like. Networked computers provide a mechanism for those participating in a gathering to have a much richer participation than in the days when a telephone was the only viable mechanism for remote participation. Tele-conferencing software has proliferated that permits individual participants to hear, speak, see, and share information in a high-quality manner that was difficult and costly in the recent past. However, along with these capabilities arose problems resulting from having larger and larger numbers of participants.